


Six Feet Spidering

by shenala



Series: Stucky in Lockdown [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Peter tries to do his bit for social distancing, Bucky says no.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky in Lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Six Feet Spidering

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to get some prompts for you guys for things to write for Steve and Bucky, so please drop me them in the comments!
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well.

"Steve! Call Tony!"

That was the panicked yell that unceremoniously dragged Steve from his post-elevenses nap on the sofa. 

At the sound of his husband's distress, the blonde jerked upright, dislodging both of the cats using him as a cushion. 

Blinking blearily over at Bucky, Steve couldn't see any obvious reason for the unwanted wake-up call. The brunet looked perfectly fine, all limbs (whether metal or flesh) still firmly attached, dog nudging at his knees, hair tousled in it's half-up, half-down state. 

"What's up, Buck?" Steve asked through a jaw-cracking yawn. 

Spinning away from the tv to face Steve, Bucky was wide-eyed as he repeated his earlier demand "Call Tony!" Before pausing, evidently reorganising his thoughts, and saying instead, "Friday, can you get Tony?" 

Unusually, the call took a few rings to answer, though the reason why was clear when Tony stumbled into view of the camera on his end. "What's goin' on?" the genius mumbled, rubbing at his half-closed eyes with one hand, while the other tangled in his unruly bedhead. 

It was during the short time that they were waiting for Tony to answer the call, that Steve finally understood the reason behind Bucky's concern. 

On the screen, clearly ignoring the rule that all Avengers stay home unless the world was absolutely, definitely ending, was Peter. 

More specifically, it was Peter fully dressed up in the spidey suit, swinging through Queens, webbing anyone who strayed closer than mandated 6ft to anyone else, while loudly chastising them as he went with calls of "hey, dude in the red hoodie, where's your mask man? Go home!" and "That's not 6ft senor, and are you seriously out here buying a palm tree right now? What do you need a palm tree for in the middle of a pandemic?" and just as Tony answered, the teen slung a web at a woman who had just spat her gum onto the sidewalk, stopping her from walking away "Really? First of all, ew. Second of all, double ew. What if you have the virus? When did you last wash your hands?"

While Bucky explained to Tony exactly what his protegee was getting up to while the genius slept off his late-night lab fest, Steve continued to watch Peter make his way through the streets, making no attempt to hide his proud smile as he followed the teen's progress.

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Bucky either who was quick to poke Steve in the ribs with a firm, "no! No proud smiles, he should be at home. You're such a bad influence Rogers."

Tony, meanwhile, had taken the opportunity to call Peter, who answered as the two men turned back to look at Tony on the projection. "What's up, Mister Stark?"

"What're you up to Pete?" Tony asked, with a wry smirk.

Peter paused, though the tv feed meant they could still follow his movement, "er, just running a couple of errands for our neighbours. Why do you ask?" 

Here Bucky cut in, "because we can see you on the tv, kid. Stop webbing people and go home!"

"You're doing a great job though Peter" Steve added at the end, cutting off with a startled yelp before he could say more as Bucky targeted one of his ticklish spots. 

"But they're breaking the rules!" Peter whined, drawing a smile from Bucky as the brunet realized once again just how much he sounded like Steve when they were younger.

"I'll make Sam come and pick you up..." he threatened, knowing it was the quickest way to ensure Peter headed straight home.

The teen huffed a sigh but knew better than to argue, "fine, but I really do need to grab some flour for Aunt May."

"I'll get some dropped off" Tony promised, swiping on a tablet to organize it as he spoke. "You know I'd love to have you here Pete, but.."

"No, I know, your immune system isn't all that great, it's okay!" Peter promised quickly, "I'll stay home, I swear. I'm going right now!"

With the call to Peter cutting off, Bucky turned a critical eye on to Tony, "you feeling okay T?"

"Fine and dandy, Barnacle, just stayed up too late" Stark promised through a yawn, "now when are you going to send me some brownies?" 

"No brownies for you!" Steve cut in, "during a lockdown, all baking goes to me. It's in the rules."

"What rules?" Bucky asked with a laugh.

"The marriage during pandemics rules" came the blonde's deadpan reply. 

Tony shook his head fondly at the ridiculous pair, "you're both bonkers. Clearly, there's still frostbite on your brains. I'm going back to bed, don't call me if the world's ending."

And with that, it was back to just the two of them. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist to pull his husband close, "so tell me more about these rules. Do they say anything about how the husband that doesn't cook has to do all the dishes? Or about husbands that leave their socks on the bathroom floor?"

"Nope, sorry Buck, nothing in there about that" Steve vowed with a grin, ducking to press a kiss to the brunet's cheek. 

"Gee, what a surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
